


Is it war or is it love???

by Colin_Dawn



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha Derek Hale, Eternal Sterek, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Good Alpha Derek Hale, Human Stiles Stilinski, Hurt Derek, M/M, Protective Stiles Stilinski, Protectivess, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Scott is a Good Friend, Stiles Stilinski Helps Derek Hale, Stiles Stilinski is a Little Shit, sterek works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28156593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colin_Dawn/pseuds/Colin_Dawn
Summary: Stiles and Derek fight a lot....I wonder why....
Relationships: Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, sterek - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 77





	Is it war or is it love???

**Author's Note:**

> Another story !
> 
> I hope you love it :)

It starts like every other pack meeting.

The betas are coming first and then Scott shows up. The teenager beta is not willing to be part of the pack still helps when a danger emerges.

There is a plan.

Trace the target.

Assess it.

Get rid of it.

It works... It's what Derek plans.

Then Stiles burgs in the loft unannounced, uninvited and has the audacity to challenge the Alpha with his stupid plan.

Ok, maybe the plan is not all that bad...

Maybe they save the guy and not kill him.

Maybe, just maybe, even if Derek will never admit it, the Alpha is grateful for it.

They safe and don't kill.

They help instead of hurt.

They save...

And all because of Stiles...

Stiles... The annoying brat that became part of Derek's heart...

Then they come back to the loft.

The betas have some scratches here and there, Stiles has some bruises and Derek the bigger wounds.

Then the real fight begins...

Stiles vs Derek.

Alpha vs sassy Human.

And somehow Stiles wins.

"How is he even alive?" Isaac wonders.

"I mean challenge Derek like that? The guy has zero self preservation..." concludes cleaning the last blood from his hands.

"That's an easy one.. Despite their bickering... They care about each other.... More than they would ever admit..." Erica answers as she examines her ruined t-shirt.

"God I hate hexed humans so much! That was my favourite shirt." the blonde beta whines as she hears her Alpha growl to Stiles.

"I told you to stay in put!" Derek barks.

"And I told you I can help! And I obviously did! If it weren't for me you wouldn't have an arm by now, so a thank you would be nice...!!!" Stiles fights back pointing his finger to the chest of the werewolf who quirks his eyebrow challenging the human.

"What??? I totally saved your ass back there and you know it! So, now stop being a Sourwolf and let me look at your wound.."Stiles says as he tries to pick through the ripped shirt of the werewolf.

"I'm ok" the werewolf responds, taking a step back to avoid the noisy human.

"I will be the judge of that!" Stiles pears through the blouse of the Alpha and sees the wound isn't healed yet.

"Hey! You should have healed by now.. Take that shirt off and let me take a look at that. I have some herbs they can help!" Stiles says and searches to his backpack for the medical supplies he is caring around.

Derek obeys for some weird reason and takes his shirt off trusting the human to heal him.

In the meantime the pack is watching their interaction with a smile on their face.

"Hold still" Stiles hisses as Derek's wound stinks.

"I'm trying!" Derek protests.

The bickering continues back and forward for 15min.

During that time Isaac, Erica, Cora and Boyd are laying on the couches on the living room ordering food.

Scott comes by to check on them. He finds his classmates sprawled around the living room watching TV like nothing ever happened and goes to look for Stiles.

"He's in the bedroom, fighting with Derek per usual.." Erica explains.

Scott walks to the bedroom finding his best friend sitting on the laps of the werewolf kissing him feverishly rocking his hips against a very aroused Derek as they make out heavily.

Scott whines, hiding his eyes and walks out of the room in a flash. "You call _this_ fighting?" the beta growls frustrated.

"What?" Erica looks at the bedroom door curious trying to listen and what's going on inside.

Once she hears the kisses her Alpha kissing Stiles and the human moan she yells and disappears from the loft. “I'm out of here...” she explains and Isaac and Boys follows in suit.

“You think we should talk about this?” Stiles asks between kisses.

“Not for now... I just want to kiss you stupid.” Derek whispers and leans for another deep kiss.

Stiles closes his eyes and breathes hard in the end. “Ok... But we are talking about this right?” the human asks again with a hint of fear in his voice.

“So you are interested to become my boyfriend?” Derek asks smirking.

“Well I couldn't say no if you asked so nicely...” Stiles sasses and looks down.

“ Mieczyslaw Stilinski... Stiles... Will you do me the honour to become my boyfriend??”

“How do you even...?” Stiles gapes with his mouth open.

“I have magic werewolf skills....” Derek explains casually and Stiles lifts the werewolf's chin up.

“I want you to become my Alpha.. My boyfriend.. You are already my heart anyway...” Stiles explains blushing.

Derek growls like a puppy and claims the lips of the human again.

“I love you too..” Derek whispers on the lips of the human.

Stiles is the one who is kissing him hard now... mumbling between hot lips.

“Promise me.. Promise me that every fight ends like this. With you in my arms, kissing me...I cant loose you Der.. I cant..” the human confesses and Derek holds him tight.

“You wont loose me.. I'll be right here.. Always... Fighting you, with you... till my heart stops beating...” Derek promises and holds the human tight.

The next day the pack finds them in the loft fighting again...

It ends in a steamy making out session...

No one is surprised...

Cause in the end of the day, both Stiles and Derek are fighting to protect what they love the most...

Each other...

The end

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are nice !
> 
> So leave one :)


End file.
